coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7641 (8th July 2011)
Plot Kevin tells Sophie that he's thinking of buying a flat with the money has left from his lottery win. Sophie tries to cover her guilt. Sylvia points out that Roy and Hayley can't look after baby Hope and do their full-time jobs. Roy reluctantly agrees. Gail suggests to David and Kylie they put all their disagreements behind them and start afresh but Kylie isn't convinced. Sophie lies to James and tells him how Kevin changed his mind and agreed to lend the charity £20,000 which is now in their account. James is thrilled. Sian's suspicious. Sophie admits to Sian that she stole the money from Kevin's account and did an online transfer. Sian thinks she's mad but Sophie's adamant it's only a temporary loan and it's to help less privileged people. Cheryl and Leanne make up and go shopping together. Cheryl buys a three-piece suite without consulting Lloyd. She lies to him about the price, saying it was £600. Julie shows Eileen and Dennis the family tree that she's researched. Julie's convinced that Dennis is actually her and Eileen's uncle, albeit a distant uncle. Sophie and Sian attend the auction hoping to see James or Rob bidding for the house in Gorton. They're perplexed to find that a property developer bought the house. Sophie tries to call Rob but there's no reply. Chesney offers to help Roy and Hayley as much as he can with Hope but they all agree that really the baby should be living with Fiz. Kylie suggests to Audrey that she kicks Maria out of the Salon flat and rents it to her and David instead. Audrey refuses point-blank and Maria looks smug. Sophie and Sian go looking for James at the soup kitchen. They're shocked to find the soup kitchen gone and builders working on it. Sophie asks a builder what's going on and he tells them that it was only on a short let and the owner is turning the place into a wine bar. The girls are stunned. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ginny Portis - Ashley McGuire *Dylan Wilson - Connor & Liam McCheyne *James Cunningham - James Roache *Auctioneer - Charles McCurdy *Builder - Rory Gallagher Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Cell *Roof & Refuge soup kitchen *Venue of property auction Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sophie fears the worst at the soup kitchen when a builder tells her it has been unoccupied for months; and Roy and Hayley team up with Chesney to try to change Fiz's mind about Hope. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,830,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2011 episodes